Feral Identity
by dragonoffire3
Summary: Hathor Potter has been lied to, but now she has a family she didn't know existed, and she's going to train, and get out from Dumbledores manipulations. Can she become stronger than people thought she was? M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Feral Identity**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prologue

Victor Creed looked at the photo of a wedding party. Finally, after all these years of searching, he had found something. He had found a lead to his cub, who had been kidnapped when she was barely six months old. It had been years, and now he had a photo of his cub on her wedding day. She had disappeared without a trace, but now he had a lead. And he was going to use it to track her down, and make sure she knew her true heritage. Even if she was human, she would know. He would make sure of that. It was time to pay Lilly Potter, previously Evans, previously Creed, a visit. Victor creed was going to England. Hell, he may even bring Jimmy along.

* * *

><p>Hathor Lilly Potter sat at her desk, in her tiny bedroom at number Four Private Drive, staring up at the dark sky. She had recently discovered that she was being manipulated. Well, she had always known, somewhere deep down, that she was being manipulated, but now she was getting out. Sirius' death had been the last straw. She was not going to be Dumbledore's pawn any longer. She hadn't unpacked when she'd returned to the Dursleys. She'd figured out the schedule of the order guard, and now, it was nearing the time to leave.<p>

She opened the window, and stroked her snowy owls head. "All right Hedwig. You know the plan. Don't get caught." With that, the owl took off. She picked up the bag that she had charmed with an undetectable extension charm before leaving school. It held everything she owned, except her firebolt. She picked up the broom, and then quietly left the house. When she was on the back lawn, she mounted her broom and threw her invisibility cloak over herself, and took off, heading for Gringotts.

Being manipulated wasn't the only thing she'd discovered however. Hathor let herself think over what she knew about mutants. They all had something called the x gene, and each had a certain power. She was lucky. She had heightened senses and reflexes, and she could heal. She was going to take every advantage in this war, and this was definitely an advantage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

Hathor P.O.V

I reached Gringotts within an hour, and when I landed, I kept my cloak on. I began to walk into the bank, when I was barred by the weapons of the goblin guards. I knelt down in front of one, with out taking off my cloak, and spoke fin flawless goblin. "Honoured Goblin Guard, I ask permission to enter undetected, as I am currently attempting to get free of a manipulative old wizard who's setting me up like a lamb to the slaughter, so he can gain more fame. I need to check my inheritance to do that. May I pass?"

The goblins withdrew their weapons, and I saw a look of surprise on their faces for a moment. I walked past them, and into the bank. In the shadows of a corner, I took off my cloak, and it was only after that, that I saw the only other people in the bank. The first two were so obviously muggles; in the way that they were looking round that I wondered what the hell they were doing here. One of the two was quite tall, not Hagrid tall, but still, tall. He had quite an animalistic look about him, with claws instead of nails, and fangs. Huh, maybe he could help me understand what was going on with me, exactly, cause I was sure as hell able to mistake myself as part animal now, what with my own claws and fangs. I'd terrified the Dursleys these last few days with them to the point of… _No! Not now! Don't think of that now! Focus, Hathor!_

I shook my head, to stop myself from thinking along that path, and turned my attention back to the three men. The second was shorter than the first, but still reminded me of an animal some how. They both held themselves like hunters. The third person I recognised. Mooney.

I listened in on their conversation, trying to figure out what the _hell_ he was playing at bringing a couple of muggles into the wizarding world.

"What the hell is going on here? I want answers, 'cause I've been looking for my cub for over twenty years, and when I finally get a lead, it takes me to a ruin of a house, and the discovery that magic is supposedly real. You may want to start explaining, Lupin, or I swear, this room is going to be painted in your blood." The first man threatened.

"I'll answer any questions you have, but we need to wait for someone to turn up, I've dropped her a note, she's smart, she'll figure it out. She'll be here." Remus said. He'd left that note in my trunk?

"Victor, calm down. This guy's the only lead we have right now. Killing him won't accomplish anything." The second guy said.

I made a split second decision, and walked over to the three. "Hello Moony." I said. "You were expecting me?"

"Hathor! Glad to see you could make it. I trust you haven't told anyone."

I snorted. "Who would I tell? The Order? Dumbledore? The ones that are setting me up so I can die at the hands of the maniac that killed my parents, so Dumbledore can sweep in, and finish old Tom off, and claim all the credit as the saviour of the Wizarding world?" I snorted again. "Not bloody likely that I'd tell them that their weapon is slipping from their grasp, is it?"

"We were waiting for a _kid_?" the first guy, Victor asked.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Breaking the statue of secrecy Moony? Tut, tut."

"I've been meaning to find a way to tell you. Lilly was adopted."

"Adopted? As in no blood relation to Petunia?"

"Pretty much, yes."

I growled. "He told me there were blood wards around the house! That the reason I had to keep going back, was because of the sacrifice she made, meant that blood wards could be created around the home of a blood relative! That meddling old coot! There were no blood wards! Voldemort could have gotten to me at any time!"

"Blood wards? Dumbledore told me and Sirius that the wards around the house were able to be put up because they were raised as sisters."

I was seething. "He knew. He _knew_ how they'd treat me. That's why he placed me there. It wasn't for my _protection_ as he said it was." I was barely aware of the growls that were ripping out of my throat.

"Does this have anything to do with my daughter, Lupin?" Victor asked Remus.

"It has everything to do with Lilly. Victor Creed, Logan, meet Hathor Lilly Potter. Lilly's daughter."

I froze in place, and looked at the two strangers. "She was your daughter?" I asked. "You don't look old enough."

"I heal. It stops me ageing. Same with my brother, Jimmy." He jerked his head to his companion, Logan.

"That means that…" I looked to Remus for confirmation. He nodded, before pulling something out of his pocket. A two way mirror.

"Watcher Remus!" Tonks' voice came from the mirror.

"Dora, what's up?"

"Dumbles knows Hathor's gone. He has the entire Order looking for her. They're in an uproar, and some are heading for Gringotts. Just a heads up."

"Thanks Dora." Remus said, before putting the mirror back in his pocket. "We need to get a move on. There are possibly several things we need to go through with the Goblins, pertaining to Lilly and James' will. Dumbledore said there wasn't one made, but that's bull shit. I was a witness to it, but being a werewolf…"

"No one would believe you over him."

"And considering the other witness got chucked in Azkaban." Remus said. Then he looked at Victor. "She was looking for you, before she went into hiding. She even mentioned you in the will…" A look of horror crossed his face.

"Moony, what is it? What's wrong?"

"She- she can't have died."

"I think you've gone through one lonely full moon too many. I'm learning to become an animagus to keep you company." I said.

"No, Hathor, her ability! She could heal; there is no chance that the killing curse could have killed her! The two of us researched it together, hell, she even said she experimented with muggle weaponry! She could still be alive!"

"Well, that's useful, but can we please, just for now, go do what we need to do, and look into that matter later? The order…"

"Of course, come on. We need to get this out of the way." With that, he turned and headed to a goblin teller, with me hot on his heals, and Victor and Logan right behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2

Hathor P.O.V

Remus was about to ask the Goblin for help, when I came to his side, and once again speaking in goblin I said; "Honoured Goblin Teller, Griphook, we are in need of your assistance."

Griphook looked at me in shock. He replied in the same language. "What could I help you with, Miss Potter?"

"I am here to find out about my parents wills and my inheritance. I and others have been lied to and manipulated by Albus Dumbledore, and I wish to get free of his manipulations. Will you help me?"

"Of course, Miss Potter. I will take you to the Potter accounts manager, Iron paw. If you and your companions would follow me." We followed him, and I was aware of Remus staring at me.

"Where did you learn how to speak Goblin?" he asked. "And when did you learn?"

"I have a friend who wishes to remain anonymous. He taught me." I explained.

"Ah."

"What, you're not going to pry?" I asked.

"No."

"Bloody hell. Who are you, and what have you done with Moony?"

"It was the '_he_ taught me' part."

"Right. Now I understand. You're not going to make threats?"

"Not if it's purely platonic."

"What if I said it wasn't?"

"Then I'd trick you into telling me who he was and go threaten him an hour before the full moon."

"Good thing we aren't taking things that far then, isn't it?"

"For him, yes."

We'd just reached a door, and Griphook knocked. A voice came through, speaking in goblin, said "Enter."

Griphook entered and introduced me. "Hathor Potter, come to see about her parents wills and her accounts."

"Very well Griphook, you may go." The Goblin behind the desk, Iron paw, said. "Please, take a seat." He said to us, when the door clicked closed behind us.

I sat down in one of the seats, and saw the other three do the same. My apparent grandfather and his brother seemed rather stiff.

"So Miss Potter, do you wish to re-hear your parents will?" Iron paw asked.

"Actually, I never heard it. I never even received a copy." I said.

The Goblin stiffened. "But you were supposed to at least have received a copy when you were eleven! Someone, and I think I know who, has been interfering with your life."

"Dumbledore." I said.

"Who is this Dumbledore person that keeps cropping up?" Victor asked.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, defeater of the Dark Lord Grindelwald, holder of the Order of Merlin, first Class, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards." I said in a snooty voice.

"Not any more." Remus laughed. "The other countries have voted on keeping him out. He doesn't hold so much sway in the rest of the world as he does in Britain. Dumbledore is seen as the greatest wizard of our time by allot of the wizarding population in this country. They believe every word that comes from his mouth. Most of the community would die if he said that the way to save ourselves was to not breathe."

During this explanation, Iron paw had called a goblin to bring both my parents will, and Sirius'. When they were brought in, Iron Paw began with my parents will.

_We Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lilly Potter, being of sound magic, mind and body do declare this our last will and testament, declaring all previous wills and testaments nullified. _

_Firstly, we leave the charge of our beautiful daughter Hathor to her Godfather, Sirius Black. If he is unavailable, then she is to go to Remus Lupin, a family friend. If Remus is not allowed to take her due to those idiotic bigoted laws to do with werewolves, then we place Professor Minerva McGonagall in charge of finding Lilly's biological father, Victor Creed, to look after. Yes, we found out about Victor Creed, screw you Dumbledore, you manipulative old goat! Under no circumstances is Hathor to go to The Dursleys, or anyone appointed by Albus Dumbledore. _

_Secondly, we leave one million galleons to Sirius Black. Yes we know you don't need it Padfoot, but it's the least we can do for you being such a great friend/brother. To Remus Lupin, we leave our apartment in Cardiff and a million Galleons. Have a good life, and don't let your furry little problem get you down Moony! To Peter Pettigrew, we leave nothing, because if we are dead, you have betrayed us, you traitorous rat! To Victor Creed, we leave you with our cabin in Canada, and the knowledge that you have a granddaughter. Please, help protect her. _

_Finally, we leave everything else to our beautiful baby girl, Hathor Lilly Potter, our titles, money, and properties. We wish we could be with you sweetheart, but war is war. Do not trust Albus Dumbledore. He will try and control you to win the war. Sweetheart, if we are dead, then Voldemort probably believes you are the one with the power to defeat him. You need to train. Sirius and Remus should be able to help you with your spell work, but you need to know other methods of fighting. Search out your grandfather, Victor Creed. From what Lilly was able to find out about him before we went into hiding, he's a damn good fighter. We love you very much, and know that you can go far. Be brave sweetheart, and don't let anyone, or anything dictate your life. Your decisions are yours to make. Live life to its fullest. We hope we had several years with you, but if we didn't we loved you since before you were born, when we found out you existed. _

_Lord and Lady Potter. _

That meddling old coot! I was seething at him, but motioned for Iron paw to continue.

_I Lord Sirius Orion Black, being of sound, magic, mind and body, declare this as my last will and testament, declaring all previous wills and testaments nullified. _

_Right, that's out of the way, Padfoot here. To Albus Dumbledore, I leave nothing. Get the hell out of my house you bastard! And leave my Goddaughter the hell alone! _

_To Remus Lupin, I leave a million galleons, and a cottage in Ireland. Live free Mooney, thank you for being there for me. I reinstate Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks to the Black family, and I disown Bellatrix LeStrange and Narcissa Malfoy from the Black family._

_Finally, I leave everything else, my money, properties and titles to my goddaughter, Hathor Lilly Potter. I know my death will come as a blow, and that you are already loaded from your parents, but I see you as my daughter. Live your own life, and have fun. Forget about the war every now and then, relax, enjoy yourself! Learn to ride a bike, I've left you one after all. _

_Sirius Black, A.K.A Padfoot, A.K.A Snuffles, signing out. _

I smiled at the last part. "Oh, that is so typically Sirius." I said.

"Oh Padfoot wrote that alright." Remus said, as he pulled me into a one armed hug.

"If I may, Lady Potter, I believe there may be more wrong in your life than someone ignoring your parents will." Iron paw said.

"What else could have been done?" Victor asked. I heard a growl in his tone. He was pissed.

"Maybe a few magical blocks, perhaps. I could run a test to check." He pulled out a long piece of parchment, a quill, and an ornate knife.

I took the quill and the knife. "How much blood do you need?"

"Three drops, please."

I nodded, and did so. The quill absorbed the blood, and sprang to life, and began writing on the parchment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! Should I continue? Or not?**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3

Hathor P.O.V

The list that came up, was quite long, and I didn't like any of it.

_Blocks and spells placed on Hathor Lilly Potter:_

_Power Block: Sixty Percent of magical power bound inside magical core _

_Ability Block: True Seer_

_Ability Block: Natural Multiple Animagus_

_Ability Block: Metamorphmagus_

_Ability Block: Beast Speak (note: only partially blocked, ability of parselmouth unblocked.)_

_Compulsion Charm: Pushing bearer to follow the instructions of caster_

_Loyalty Charm: Loyalty to caster_

_Secondary Muggle Compulsion Charm: Makes Muggles hate bearer of the Charm. _

_Learning Block: Prevents photographic memory of the barer._

_Magical Creature Blood Blocked: Vampire(paternal side)_

_Soul Mate Block: Prevents bearer's Soul Bond from taking place._

_Caster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. _

_Additions to Bearer_

_Horcrux (Tom Morvallo Riddle)_

I had a headache. I rubbed my forehead, looking at the parchment. "Iron paw, what does all this mean?" I asked.

The goblin looked very grave. "This is far more serious than I first thought that it could be. Dumbledore has placed a block on the majority of your powers and abilities, and attempted to tie your loyalty to him. You should be able to have visions of the future, have multiple Animagus forms, and be able to turn into them like it was second nature to you. You should also be able to understand all animals, and be a Metamorphmagus. You are only able to access forty percent of your magic, and your creature blood on your father's side of your family has been blocked. By now, you should have the attributes of a vampire, as well as your feral abilities from your mothers side of your family. Then there is the compulsion and loyalty charms. These were placed to ensure your loyalty to Dumbledore. Then there is the most serious block that Dumbledore has placed on you. That is the block that prevents you from forming a bond between you and your soul mate. This can cause the bearer to become rash, to just run into things without thinking of the consequences, and would have prevented you from thinking clearly in even the most ordinary of situations."

"And the final thing? Placed by this Riddle guy?" Victor growled out.

"Ah yes. The so called, self styled 'Lord Voldemort'. A Horcrux is an extremely dark piece of magic. A Horcrux is created when a witch or wizard tears their soul through the act of murder. Then, they place the soul fragment into an item, so that if the creator should be killed, they are able to return. I do believe that this Horcrux was made unintentionally, or he would not keep trying to kill you. That indicates that he has made more than the one you are playing host to."

I was shaking. "I want it out of me. I want all the blocks removed. I don't care if I have to spend every last Knut that I have, I want them all gone. I don't want a part of his soul in me." My shaking increased, and I felt arms wrap round me, and pull me into an embrace.

"Shh cub, everything's going to be fine, we'll get rid of it, and all the other blocks." Remus said softly.

"Can you get rid of all that," I saw Victor gesture at the list, "from my granddaughter?" There was a snapping sound, and I could see that the arm rests of his chair were being ground to dust.

"Fortunately, the goblin nation has a way to get rid of it all, and to the Potter account, the price would mean nothing. It would be like a single knut to one of the less well off Pureblood families. The rituals can be set up by tomorrow, if you wish."

I nodded. "But, where should I stay until then?" I asked.

"You have many properties that you could go to. I remember one that your parents seemed particularly fond of, a house in North Wales. I could create a portkey if you wish. It is behind some heavy protective enchantments, you should be safe there."

"That sounds great." Remus said. He looked to Victor and Logan. "Will you be coming as well?" He asked.

"Yes." They answered in union.

"Very well." Iron paw said. He pulled out an ornate bookmark from inside his desk, chanted an incantation, and handed it to me, across the desk. I took it shakily. Remus placed a finger on the bookmark, and indicated for Victor and Logan to copy him. They did, and soon, the portkey started to glow blue, and I felt the normal jerk behind the naval.

When my feet hit solid ground, I was about to fall over, when I was caught and steadied by a strong pair of arms. I looked up to see Logan. "Thanks." I said, pulling away.

"No problem kid." He said. I could see the concern in his eyes, and the gleam of gold. I guess Ferals were a lot like werewolves then.

On the other hand, Victor's previously blue eyes _were _gold. And he was growling. "Where can I find those bastards? And if Lilly's not dead, where the hell is she?" he growled.

"I think we should sit down, and talk. Maybe I can explain some answers, but not all." Remus said wearily. "Now, if I remember correctly, the living room is this way." And with that, Moony lead us into the living room.

It was decorated slightly like the Gryffindor common room, in reds and gold's, with comfortable chairs and sofas and a few coffee tables. I sat down and curled up on a sofa, and Victor sat next to me. Remus and Logan both sat in two of the armchairs.

"Where to start." Remus said.

"The war, maybe?" I suggested.

"Good idea cub." Remus said. "Several years ago, a very powerful dark wizard started up a war in the wizarding world. He believed that the so called 'pure bloods' were the only ones worthy to practise magic, half bloods being a close second. Innocents were tortured and killed, and it seemed that the war would be lost. But then, a prophecy was heard, detailing the one with the power to be able to defeat the Dark Lord, but he only heard apart of it. He decided, that the child of the prophecy was Hathor. He went to Godrics Hollow, where they were hiding."

"I'll take it from here Moony." I said. He looked at me sharply.

"Are you sure?"

"Perfectly. The side affects of the Dementors from third year mean I remember it all. I was one at the time. It was Halloween. When he crossed the property lines, dad knew. He told mum 'he's here. Take Hathor and run.' He fought Voldemort, but was killed. When Voldemort reached the room mum and I were in, he told her to step aside. She begged him to have mercy. She begged him to take her life instead, and leave me. He shot the killing curse at her, and she died, well, supposedly. Then he turned his wand on me. I can remember his laugh, and the words. Avada Kedavra. Then the green light. But the spell rebounded, and destroyed his body. He was thrown from his body, little more than a spirit. And then Dumbledore placed me with the Dursley's." I then went on to explain life at the Dursleys, and my first five years at Hogwarts. I barely held back my tears as I told of Sirius' death, and could see Remus was struggling as well. "All of it. Every thing that happened in my years of Hogwarts seems too… well timed. It was all a set up. It has to be. And there's only one person with the ability to set it all up. Even Sirius' death."

"Dumbledore." Victor growled. "He's trying to turn you into a weapon."

"Yes he is." I said.

"Like _hell_ is that going to happen while I'm around." Victor said. "Once these blocks are removed from you and we find out whether your mother's alive or not, and if she is we'll get her out, you are coming with me. No one's turning my grand cub into a weapon. I'll train you myself so you can watch your back, and if you loose that wand of yours, you aren't helpless."

"Thank you." I said, smiling at him. I felt… accepted.

"Hathor, do you have the Marauders map on you?" Remus asked.

"Yes, why?"

Just a hunch I have." He said, and he held his hand out.

"What's the Marauder's map?" Logan asked.

"A map that I helped design in school. It's a map of Hogwarts, and it shows the position of everyone in the building." Remus answered as I fished the map out of my bag. I handed it to him.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Remus said with his wand on the parchment. The words, **Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, proudly present The Marauders Map.**

Then, the whole layout of Hogwarts appeared on the open parchment, and so did the few remaining people in Hogwarts. I looked to the Dungeons area, just in time to see Dumbledore disappear off the map.

"There Moony! The meddling old coot just did a disappearing act!" I said.

Remus placed his wand on the spot I was pointing at. "Revielo." He said.

A whole new corridor appeared on the map, and spiralled, leading to a small room. In it were two names. One was Albus Dumbledore. The other, was Lilly Potter. Under my mother's name, were two bracketed words. Enchanted sleep.

There was a tearing sound, and I looked round to see that Victor had ripped up a whole lot of sofa. "He's keeping my cub in some sort of coma?" he growled.

"It seems so." Remus said. "Mischief managed." The map disappeared, leaving a blank piece of parchment once again. "This just got harder." Remus said. "We have to break into Hogwarts."

"Hopefully I'll get the chance to gut Dumbledore." Victor said, with a feral grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 4

Hathor P.O.V

"Why? Why'd he do that? Why'd he keep me away from my mother?" I asked. Of all the things that Dumbledore ad done so far, this angered me the most. I stood up, and started pacing. There was an animal inside me, and it was roaring to be let out. Suddenly, pain ripped through me, and I bent over double, gasping. I was barely aware of a faint glow that surrounded me.

My bones started to break and reform, changing me into something else entirely. At the same time, I felt as if something was peeling off me, like a layer being peeled back. When the pain stopped, I was on the ground, shaking in a heap. I looked up to see that the others were beside me. I tried to speak and tell them I was alright, but all that came out of my mouth was some sort of yowl. Wait, yowl? That wasn't right.

I pushed myself into a sitting position, and saw my arms were sleek black legs, with paws. I looked behind me, to see that I had a sleek black body, and a _tail_! I looked, wide eyed at Remus.

"Congrats cub! You just managed to remove the animagus block on your own. But I'm not an animagus; you'll have to change back on your own." Remus said, smiling.

I made a huffing noise, and looked at my grandfather and great uncle, giving them a look that clearly said _any ideas?_

"Sorry cub. I don't know the first thing about magic." Victor said.

"Neither do I." Logan said, shrugging. The both of them looked highly amused. On that matter, so did Remus. I huffed, and padded away from them. Maybe if I concentrated. Wait, couldn't I transform into other animals too? Maybe I should try that first.

So, I did. Not only was I a black panther, but I was also a black wolf, a hawk, a tiger, a Hippogriff and a Dragon. Those were just some of the forms. I was sure I had many more. I finally transformed back, to see the three men flat against the wall from when I took up the whole room in my dragon form.

"Well, that was… enlightening." I said.

"Hathor… multiple animagus' are not unheard of, but…" Remus trailed off.

"But?" I questioned.

"Animagi with a magical form are meant to be impossible."

"I'm going to find my room." I said darkly. With that, I stormed out of the living room, grabbed my bag, to the stairs, and up to the second floor, on which there were many doors. I just chose one, and found myself in a red room, with a nice, comfortable large four poster bed, a desk, a dresser, and two doors. I didn't feel up to exploring them, so I dropped my bag, collapsed face first onto the bed and groaned in frustration.

I heard the door open and close as someone came in. "Go away." I said, though it was muffled by the pillows, I had no doubt they heard it.

The bed dipped as someone sat down beside me. "What's wrong, cub?" I heard Victor ask.

I turned round, and faced him. "I'm sick of doing things that people consider impossible. I hate being stared at like some kind of freak, and this will only make it worse. Maybe the Dursley's were right. I am a freak."

Victor growled, and I shrank back. "You are _not_ a freak. Just being different doesn't make you that. Yo are unique. And that's good. The frails only stare because you're different, and they don't understand. And you can ignore whatever those Dursley's said. They're not even remotely powerful from what I understand. They aren't mutants, or magic. They aren't worth giving the time of day. Hunting them down, and giving them a good scare before you kill them however…" He trailed off as if going over a plan in his head. Then he looked me in the eye. "You're a Creed. You don't need to be bothered with what others think of you. Family is all that matters. Understand?"

I looked at him for a moment, and then sat up and hugged him. I felt him stiffen momentarily, before he relaxed and hugged me back. "Now, get some sleep. I'm guessing that getting all those things removed is going to be tiring at the least." He said, pulling away.

I nodded, and then he stood up, ruffled my hair, and left the room. I watched the door with narrow eyes as I ran my fingers through my messed up hair. I stood up and went over to my bag. I pulled out a pair of pyjamas, and then climbed into bed. I closed my eyes, and let myself drift to sleep.

* * *

><p>The room was dark, and there were many cloaked and masked figures standing in front of me, no, not me, Voldemort. I was seeing through his eyes again. I saw as two people walked forward. I recognised them immediately. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. When they stopped in front of Voldemortme I heard Voldemort's cold, high pitched voice.

"You are here to accept my mark. Bare your left arms." He said.

"You're kidding, right?" Draco asked. "You want to brand us like cattle?"

"Sod that." Blaise muttered. "You can take your damn mark and shove it up your-" he was cut off, however, when Voldemort cast a Crucio on him.

Bellatrix moved forward and hit Draco with one as well. Both of them were on the floor, writhing on the floor in agony. The two curses were let up after a minute. Both boys remained on the floor. I noticed that neither Voldemort nor his Death Eaters noticed them reaching towards their necks.

"Now, have you reconsidered?" Voldemort asked.

"Our answer is still the same." Draco said.

"Adios, Asshole." Blaise said. With that, the two activated the portkey's around their neck, and they disappeared. Voldemort flew into a rage, Crucioing Death Eaters, and yelling; "FIND THEM!"

* * *

><p>I pulled myself out of his head, and sat up in bed, gasping, and holding my head, which was in agony. I had to know though. I had to know if the spell worked. I climbed out of bed, and staggered to the door. I used the wall to support my weight, and walked to the stairs. As I reached the top, I heard Blaise's voice say; "I don't think this is Private Drive, Draco."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Please let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 5

Hathor P.O.V

I ran down the stairs, two at a time to reach the two figures who were bringing themselves to their feet. "You IDIOTS!" I yelled, as I launched myself at them, and wrapped my arms around them in a hug. They caught me, but stumbled and lost their balance, and we hit the floor, the two of them side by side, and me on top of the both of them.

"Hathor?" Blaise asked, looking up at me. "Do you mind getting up, not that I mind having a beautiful girl on top of me, and I'm sure Draco doesn't, either."

I heard a threatening growl, before I was pulled off them by the scruff of my neck, and deposited behind Victor. Blaise and Draco scrambled up, into a sitting position, and then stood.

"Hello? That wasn't what it looked like?" Draco tried. He was looking at Victors claws, which he was flexing.

"Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Zabini? What may I ask are you doing here? How did you even get past the wards?" Remus asked.

"Hathor, you were supposed to contact us via the mirrors when you moved to Order Headquarters so we could alter the portkey to somewhere else!" Blaise said.

"I know. We aren't in head quarters." I said.

"Where are we then?" Blaise asked.

"One of my parents houses."

"One of yours, don't you mean?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, whatever Draco."

"Erm, Hathor, your scar is bleeding." Blaise said.

"Yes, well, I think Voldemort is a little pissed that not only did you turn down his mark, but you vanished from under his nose, but not before you called him an asshole to his face, Blaise." I pointed out. "That was bound to make him angry."

"You saw it all, huh? Right, well, we don't need to explain to you then, at least." Draco muttered.

"Hathor, I thought you and Mr. Malfoy wanted to kill each other." Remus said.

"A clever ruse Professor. We became friends in third year, surprisingly." Draco explained. "It was all Blaise's idea."

Blaise nudged him in the side, as if to stop Draco talking.

"What? Oh, just because you thought we were on good enough speaking terms to introduce you…"

I felt heat rise up my cheeks at that admission as Logan sniggered, Victor growled, and Remus looking… kinda pissed. I cleared my throat. "I think Remus asked you a question." I pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Blaise said, obviously glad for a change in topic. He pulled out a necklace that had a small, round and flat piece of metal. "This is a portkey the three of us created last year. We knew Voldemort was back, and some people would try and pressure us, or at the very least Draco, into taking the Dark mark, so we needed an escape route. We enchanted them to take us to somewhere within a mile radius of Hathor, so we could hide out."

"What about the Dursleys?" Remus asked.

"We just make up some crap about how Purebloods aren't able to be detected as they have no magic blood, and then make threats with our wands." Draco said. "It would be easily pulled off."

"You been bitten by a werewolf Hathor? Or perhaps a Vampire?" Blaise asked. "You look a little like him." He jerked his head at Victor.

"You heard of mutants?" I asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You drilled us with what little info you had on them last year, when we asked about possible help."

"Oh yeah. Well, I've recently developed a mutation."

"That makes you look like a cross between a werewolf and a vampire?" Draco asked incredulously. "So, do you change into an animal, or something?"

"I can heal, and have enhanced senses. Same with Victor and Logan."

"Which ones which?" Blaise asked, gaze flitting between the two, sizing them up.

"Have you come into your creature inheritance Blaise?" I asked.

"I asked first."

"Victor, Logan." I said pointing to them both in turn.

Blaise nodded. "Yes, I have, blood lust hasn't kicked in yet though."

"Good. Don't want you to maul Draco now, do we?"

"Who says I'd go for Draco?"

"As far as I'm aware, he's the only human here." I pointed out. "Well done on calling Voldemort an asshole by the way, and were you really about to tell him to stick his mark up his ass before the cruciatus cut you off?"

"Yes. I was."

"Are you sure that you aren't a Gryffindor?"

"Ha-ha. I'll leave the reckless courage to you, thank you very much." He said.

"Wasn't what you said to Voldemort Reckless? Oh, never mind, I'm going back to bed. I'll catch you up with what's going on tomorrow. Night boys."

With that, I sauntered off, back up the stairs, steadfastly ignoring my mounting headache.

No P.O.V

"Would someone care to explain what the hell is going on?" Logan asked.

"Moldyshorts just tried to brand us like a couple of cows with his mark, we turned him down, he threw his toys out of the pram, and we portkeyed here. Hathor saw it all through that freaky connection she has with him, and knew we were on our way; if the portkey worked properly. We didn't really have chance to check that it would. These portkey's are kinda prototypes. Could make quite a bit of money off the design." Blaise explained.

"You trying to hit on my granddaughter, kid?" Victor asked.

"Granddaughter?" Blaise asked, blinking in surprise.

"Hathor's mother was adopted. I think it's best to leave everything until tomorrow. Hathor will be able to explain to you before we leave for Gringotts." Remus said, trying to diffuse the tension. "Every room, except the first on the right are free. Feel free to choose any one of them."

The two boys nodded, and hurried off to find a room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! PLEASE! I like reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 6

Hathor P.O.V.

I woke up early the next morning, and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that I'd bought out of the money I'd withdrawn from my vault last year, and converted into muggle currency. It was one of the two decent outfits I owned that were muggle style clothing. I walked downstairs, and as I approached the living room, I heard Draco and Blaise talking.

"Morning." I said, yawning.

"Morning, Hathor." Blaise said, standing up, and giving me a hug.

"Hey. How you doing?" Draco asked. I was so going to regret introducing him to friends, when did he get the time to watch it, anyway?

There was a growl from behind me. I turned round to see Victor. "Are you hitting on my granddaughter?" Oh, sweet Merlin. He was taking on the role of overprotective father figure.

"Sir, I wouldn't think of it… and it's not because you scare me. But because the last time I tried flirting with her, she flipped me over her shoulder, shattered my jaw, and threatened to shove _my _foot up my own arse if I ever tried again… for some reason I don't want to try."

I smirked. "I knew Sirius' brief self defence tutorial would come in handy. What did you tell Madam Pomfrey, exactly?"

"That he tripped." Blaise said.

"Tripped?" I asked incredulously.

"Down several flights of stairs."

"Ahh."

"When they decided to move."

"That _would_ have hurt!" I said.

"I think I'd rather that." Draco muttered.

"Oh, don't be such a cry baby, Draco. I could have actually shoved your foot up your own arse. You got off light."

"What did you do to Weasel?"

"Ron never hit on me."

"But he would have started." Blaise said.

"We're just friends." I said.

"You're rich and famous. You have what he wants. I wouldn't be surprised if he starts drugging you with Love potion some time soon." Blaise said.

I sat down. "Well, there's no need for introductions, perhaps I should fill you in on what's going on." I said.

"And there is the sign that you know we're probably right, but you don't want to admit it. You change subjects." Blaise said.

"Shut it, Blaise." I said. "So, where to start?" I mused, just as four mugs of coffee appeared on the table.

"Let me guess, there are house elves here?" I asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow at me. "House like this, of course."

"What's a house elf?" Victor asked, sitting down beside me.

There was a 'pop', and Dobby appeared. "Hathor Potter! Dobby is so glad to have finally found you safe and sound!" he squeaked. "I must go tell the headmaster!"

"NO!" I yelled. He jumped. "S-sorry Dobby, it's just, Dumbledore's not got my best interests at heart. He's setting me up to die Dobby."

Dobby looked furious. "He will not kill the great, kind Hathor Potter!"

"Just Hathor's fine Dobby. Just do me a favour, and go back and tell him you couldn't find me. You can lie to him, right?"

"Of course!" He said. "Dobby is still a free Elf! He is not being tied to the headmaster! Dobby can lie to him all he likes! Don't worry, Dobby will help you!"

"Thanks Dobby, you're a great friend." I said.

Dobby started sobbing, as he disappeared with a pop. I looked at Draco. "See how happy a bit of praise makes him? Would it have killed you to be nice to him while he was your servant?"

"I was! Just… not in front of my parents or others who weren't Blaise. They would have thought I was turning Blood Traitor on them!"

"You did, Draco." Blaise pointed out.

"They couldn't know until the right time." Draco said.

I turned to Victor. "That was a house elf. They are basically servants. But some families' coughmalfoycough think of them of slaves."

"I don't." Draco said. "I just looked like I did. Now, you were going to tell us about your summer so far."

I sat back, and went on to explain everything that had happened so far to me this summer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thanks to 917brat for the idea. Please review, and thanks to all those who have reviewed, and to all those who will review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 7

Hathor P.O.V

I had soon caught Blaise and Draco up on the current situation, and to say they were appalled with what had been done to me by Dumbledore, and Voldemort was an understatement. Blaise looked like he could almost destroy something. Thankfully, he held back.

After breakfast, Remus, Victor and I took the goblin made portkey to Gringotts. Logan, Blaise and Draco had opted to remain at the house. I landed unsteadily in Iron Paw's office. I took a moment to gather myself, before I turned to face the goblin behind the desk. I bowed and once again spoke flawless Gobbledygook.

"Honoured Goblin Iron Paw, I thank you for your hospitality, and business. May your gold always run freely."

"And may your vaults always be full, Lady Potter." He replied, in goblin, bowing his head. Then he switched to English. "Please take a seat. Our warders are almost ready."

I nodded, and sat down in the middle chair. My nerves were starting to build up now. Iron Paw sat back, and surveyed me with interest.

"You are a very unusual witch, Lady Potter. You treat magical creatures as your equals. You recognised Goblin customs. Very few Witches and Wizards learn our customs, let alone recognize them. In the past five minutes alone, you have proved yourself to be more respectful and kind to Goblins than any other Witch or Wizard that I have met. I sensed this yesterday. So, I went to Ragnok, and he agrees, that you are one of the very few of your kind to be allowed to bear the title of Goblin Friend."

My breath hitched, and my eyes widened. "Goblin friend? No witch or wizard has held the title in over two hundred years!"

"And with good reason. But we sense that you would be a great ally to our nation. Do you accept?"

I nodded. "I do. Thank you."

He smiled at me, without showing his teeth, and nodded. Iron Paw's head tilted to the side slightly, as if he was listening to something. "They are ready for you now. If you would follow me, please."

I stood, and so did Remus, Victor and Iron Paw. I followed the Goblin out of the office, well aware of Moony's comforting hand on my shoulder. Iron Paw led us to a cart, that took us deep into the caverns of Gringotts. The cart pulled to a stop beside a large pair of double doors. There was a bench to the side of the doors.

When we were all out of the cart, Iron Paw turned to Remus and Victor. "You two must wait here."

"They can't come with me?" I asked.

"I am afraid not."

I took a deep steadying breath and nodded. The double doors opened, and I turned, and hugged Remus, and then I hugged Victor. "Thank you for accepting me for who I am, and not judging me on something I couldn't even remember until third year." I whispered, before I let go, and turned. I followed Iron Paw through the doors, and down a dimly lit corridor. The doors closed behind me, but I didn't stop walking.

The corridor opened up into a wide, circular chamber. There were several runic circles on the floor. One inside the other. The middle one was just large enough for a person to lie within.

An old goblin approached me and Iron Paw. "Lady Potter." He greeted. "For this ritual, you will need to have runes painted over your entire body. I must ask you to remove all your clothes."

"All of them?" I chocked.

"Yes, Lady Potter, all of them." The goblin nodded.

"Alright then." I sighed. "Here?"

He nodded. Ten minutes later, the goblin was almost finished painting the runes. When he'd finished on the final rune, one which covered my scar, I was directed too lie down in the centre circle. I did so, and then the chanting began.

* * *

><p>No P.O.V<p>

Remus and Victor sat on the bench as they waited for the ritual to be completed. It was taking an age. Suddenly a piercing scream reached them. Victor and Remus both rocketed to their feet. It was coming from behind the doors.

"I should have known that the ritual would have been painful. To have all those blocks and charms removed alone… but also to have a fragment of soul removed would be extremely powerful." Remus said.

The scream was causing Victors hackles to rise. He wanted it to stop. After a minute, it did stop. The doors opened, and Iron Paw stepped through.

"The ritual was successful. The warders are cleaning the wards off her, and redressing her now."

"Redressing her?" Victor asked.

"Wards needed to be painted, and uncovered all over her body. She had to remove her clothing."

"Can we go see her?" Remus asked.

"Of course." Iron Paw nodded.

Remus and Victor followed the tunnel and when they reached the chamber, they saw Hathor being cleaned and dressed by goblins. The moment the goblins stepped away, Victor and Remus rushed over to her. Victor picked her up.

Hathor's eyes fluttered, and she looked up, her gaze unfocused, before her eyes closed again, and she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Thank you." Remus said to the goblins.

They nodded, and Victor turned and walked out of the chamber and back up the corridor. At the doors, Iron Paw handed them a portkey, and they were taken back to the house in Wales.

When they landed, Logan walked out into the entrance hall. "What happened?" He asked, looking at Hathor.

"The ritual was… tiring." Remus said. "She needs rest. But she'll be fine."

Victor shifted Hathor and carried her upstairs to her room. He placed her on the bed, and left her to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 8

Hathor P.O.V

I woke up feeling groggy. I groaned and pulled myself out of bed. I walked into the bathroom, undressed and stepped into the shower. I let the hot water cascade down my body, letting it wake me up. The fog over my mind began to lift and clear as I remembered what had happened. The blocks were all gone. I would need to start practicing my new abilities soon. But first, dry off, get dressed, and get something to eat and drink. I was very hungry and thirsty.

I got dressed and wandered downstairs to the dinning room. Draco and Blaise were already there. I stopped short. Had Blaise always been so good looking? I shook my head, and sat down. Something in the room smelt delicious. I put it down to the food on the plates in front of Blaise and Draco. They were both eating the same cooked breakfasts anyway.

"Morning." I said.

"Good morning Hathor." Draco replied.

"Morning beautiful." Blaise said.

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly and I looked down at the plate that had just appeared in front of me and the cup of tea and glass of water. I ate and drank ravenously, but it didn't sate my thirst. I heard Draco gasp slightly, before the delicious scent I'd picked up on upon entering magnified. I looked up and my eyes focused on his ruby red blood. I licked my lips and inhaled deeply. The delicious scent hadn't been the food. It was Draco's blood. And his blood was just what I needed. I was about to launch at him, when an arm wrapped round me and pulled me from the room.

I struggled to get out of the strong grip. I needed to taste that blood! It was the only thing to sate the thirst and hunger that was starting to become painful. Victor's scent hit me, and for a second I stopped struggling. He smelt… strong. And definitely tasty. Better than Draco even. His blood would be far more satisfying.

As if from far away, I heard Blaise call out; "Don't let go of her, and don't let her turn round! She will try and drink from you otherwise!"

Victor's arm tightened as I tried to do just what Blaise had said I would. I heard a low rumbling growl and felt the vibrations from Victor's chest. His growl was a warning to me, telling me to behave, but I wanted to stop the burning pain. Couldn't I just have a couple of drops? Just to push the thirst and hunger back a bit. I felt his teeth bite at my ear and my instincts told me that he was in charge. He was bigger and stronger. If I wanted to remain in one piece, I needed to submit. I quit struggling against him and bowed my head.

"Whatever you do, don't let her go until she's calmed down. At least we know the blocks were removed. Her Vampire blood's come into play." I heard Remus say.

I whined. "It hurts!"

"What hurts?" Victor asked.

"It's the thirst. She needs blood. I asked the house elves, they got me some pigs blood, they could probably get some for her to. It'll do until we can find something else." Blaise said.

"Such as?" I heard Remus ask.

"Maybe pay off someone at one of those muggle blood banks."

"I have an idea." Victor said and with that, I felt him pulling me away from the others. Their scents gradually got fainter and fainter. I heard a door open, and then Victor pulled me into a room and closed the door. He let me go, and I landed lightly on my feet fully, as he'd practically lifted me from the floor. I turned to look at him. I tried to hold myself back. His scent was so much more powerful than Draco's. Then I noticed that he was rolling up one of his shirt sleeves.

I tilted my head to one side, curious. What was he doing? I watched as he looked back up at me and then motioned with his head to one side. "Sit down Cub." He said.

I looked over to see a sofa. We were in the smallest of the sitting rooms. I sat down, and he sat beside me. He wrapped an arm round my shoulders and held out his other arm, the one with the sleeve rolled up.

"Go on Cub, you need to drink."

My instincts took over again. I couldn't drink any blood from him if he fought against me, but is he let me… I just grabbed hold of his wrist. I felt my already long canines grow out and I sank them into his wrist, right on the pulse point. Victor's blood flew into my mouth. It was hot and spicy and tasted wild. I knew without a doubt that his blood was far better than what Draco's would have been. My instincts told me that blood from a fellow hunter would be better. There was also the added advantage of his blood being a close match to mine, him being my grandfather and all. I took seven large mouthfuls of blood before I let go. I licked the four puncture wounds, licking any escaped droplets up as his wounds clotted and healed over.

"Thank you." I said, smiling up at him.

"No problem, Cub. You needed it. Besides, from the way you were trying to get at Draco, and then me, I don't think that pig's blood would have worked."

"No, I don't think it would have." I agreed. The sound of pig's blood was unappealing to me. It sounded unsatisfying.

"If you ever feel like you're going to loose control, let me know." Victor said.

"Will do… grandpa."

"Watch it kid." He growled. He grabbed me in a headlock, and ruffled my hair. I laughed, and tried to get away. "If you can't get out of a simple headlock kid, I don't know if I'm going to be able to teach ya."

I growled at the challenge he'd just given me. Get out, or become a lost cause. I lifted my arm up his back, and dug my claws into his neck. Victor grunted, but didn't let go. I shook my whole body, and tried to loosen his grip on me.

"You have to use _anything_ available to you, kid." He said.

I then remembered my animagus ability. I quickly changed into a cat, and slipped out of his grasp easily. I jumped away from him, and changed back. I smirked.

Victor stood up. "Good. You need to remember to use everything to your advantage." With that, he launched himself at me, and I felt my instincts over take me again. My legs bent, and I lunged, meeting him half way, and blocking one of his blows, and avoiding the other. I swiped at him with my claws and he blocked easily, before kicking my legs out from under me. I felt his hand wrap round my throat, his claws digging in. I grabbed at his hand, with both of my own, trying to pry it away. That was useless, so I brought both my legs up, and used my entire body weight, which wasn't much, to knock him off balance. His hand let go of my throat, and I slipped away.

"Stop." He growled, before I could launch myself at him.

Victor was grinning. "You've got talent kid. I'll give you that. I'll definitely be able to each you how to fight. Just remember to listen to your instincts. They won't lead you wrong. Now, let's go find the others."

I nodded, and followed him from the room, breathing heavily. I had a long way to go before I could be anywhere near Victor's level of fighting.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's taken so long! Please review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 9

Hathor P.O.V

It had been two weeks since I had first fed, and since then both Victor and Logan had been merciless in training me and also Blaise and Draco. And now, we were standing under heavy disillusionment charms, outside the shrieking shack. I had the Marauders Map in my hand, already open. Thanks to Draco, we knew that there was a Wizingamot Meeting today, and that Dumbledore would be there. We couldn't go up against him yet. No matter how good at fighting my grandfather and great uncle were, even with them, we were no match for Dumbledore. And it would be a while until we were.

Moony located the entrance and let us in, closing it tightly behind us when we were inside.

"There's someone already here." Logan said quietly.

I listened and heard the sound of someone moving round upstairs. I sniffed the air, and caught hold of three familiar scents.

"What are Hermione, Fred and George doing here?" She asked.

"Granger and the Weasley twins?" Draco asked. "They're whose here before us?"

"Definitely." Hathor said. She walked over to the stairs, and Blaise caught hold of my arm.

"What are you doing?" He hissed. "The Weasley's are known supporters of that old goat, and Granger, well, you know what she's like with authority figures."

"I have to know where they stand. Or whether their friendship was a lie."

"Now isn't the time." Victor said. "We have to get to Hogwarts."

"I won't be long. And besides, you need me to get the Willow to hold still." I reminded them.

Blaise reluctantly let go of my arm. "Fine, but I'm not coming to your rescue if they turn on you." He hissed.

"Well that's fine by me." I hissed back.

"You aren't going up there on your own." Victor said.

"Come on then." I said, and started climbing the stairs lightly, hoping that the stairs wouldn't creak. Victor was right beside me, the both of us still under disillusionment charms. When we were on the second floor, I followed the three scents to the same room as I had first met Sirius in. Victor and I reached the door, and I heard talking.

"Why are we hiding here?" Hermione asked.

"No one will think to look here." Fred said.

"It's too close to Hogwarts, and Dumbledore. He won't even think to look here. But it's not us he'll be looking for." George said.

"Hathor." Hermione said.

"Exactly." Fred said. "Which is why-"

"We're going to-"

"Find her first." They finished together. "And then get out of the country. Charlie's got us a safe place. But he's the only other person we can trust."

"Right." Hermione said. "I hope we can find her soon. I don't like staying here. We're too close to Hogwarts. To Dumbledore."

"I know Hermione. But we'll find her soon. I hope." Fred said.

"I just hope she doesn't go to the Burrow." George added.

I looked to where I could just about make out Victor, and tapped him on the arm. "What do you think?" I asked under my breath.

"They aren't lying." He said, before I saw the outline of his hand reach up and tap where I think his nose was, but the message was clear. That they were speaking the truth was in their scents. "We go find Lily first, and when we come back, we go get them." He said softly.

"Alright then." I said. We both headed back down the stairs and I let the others what we'd heard, but not before a spell shot out from upstairs, and hit Draco.

"Malfoy!" Fred snarled. "Where are your other death eater friends then, Ferret?"

"Easy Weasly, I'm no Death Eater." Draco said.

"Prove it." Fred said.

"Bloody hell, Fred! Lower your wand!" I said, and Remus removed the disillusionment on all of us. Fred just stood there gaping, then he turned and yelled back into the room. "Hey! You'll never guess who's out here!"

Hermione and George came running out from the room, wands at the ready. They both took in our group of six.

"Hathor?" Hermione asked.

"Hey Hermione." I said, grinning. "We won't be long, we'll explain when we come back."

"No, we have to get out of here now!" George said. "As soon as possible!"

"We have something to do first, boy." Victor growled, before looking at me. "Where's that passage?"

"Over here." I said. "You are going to have to duck, old man." I noted before heading for the passage.

"Are you insane? You can't go to Hogwarts! No, Hathor! It's too dangerous!"

"Hermione, relax." I said. "Dumbledore isn't there."

"You know?"

"I know some of it. I bet I know things on it you don't, and vice versa. Now, if you don't mind, we really have to go."

"Not without us you aren't." George said, and the three of them hurried down the stairs.

Victor growled. "You don't even know what we're doing."

"Then tell us." Hermione said.

"No time." Victor said. "Just wait here. I won't have anyone messing this up."

"Hey, we don't even know who the hell you are." George said.

"You could be working for Dumbledore. Or Voldemort!" Fred said.

"Guys, meet my mother's father. Victor Creed. And, before you ask, his healing factor means he doesn't age. We'll explain everything later. Now we have to go get in and out of Hogwarts before Dumbledore comes back." I said. If they kept insisting on coming with us, I may have to stun them.

"Fine." Hermione said. "If you trust them, then fine. But as far as I'm concerned, there's only one person here that I know for certain won't back stab you, and that's Professor Lupin."

"Hermione, I know they won't stab me in the back. Trust me." I smiled at her, before opening up the passage. It was smaller than I remembered. "Yep, you are definitely going to have to duck, grandpa." I swear, I heard him roll his eyes. I'd taken to calling him either old man, or grandpa as it always annoyed him. Well, I think it did. I guess he just never though that he would never hear someone call him grandpa, and well, old man was pretty self explanatory.

I led the way in, and down the long and narrow tunnel. When we got to the entrance, I transformed into a robin and flew out, and landed on the knot that would immobilize the killer tree. When it was still, I transformed. "Alright, it won't beat us to a pulp now." I said. "Come on, quick."

Victor was first out, followed closely by Logan, and then Draco and Blaze, and finally, Remus. Remus then reapplied the disillusionment charm, and we headed for the castle. I kept my eye on the map, watching the other dots.

"Shit." I said.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"Snape. He's gone down to where mum is!" I said.

"Then we'll just have to get him out of the way." Victor growled. "Now, which way?"

We'd just reached the large double doors of the main entrance. "Moony, we're going to have to remove the charms. It's easier." I said.

"Alright." He said. I once again felt as if an egg had been broken on my head, and waited for the others to become properly visible. Then, I turned left, and headed towards the dungeons. There was one close call, with Mrs. Norris, but one very hard kick from me, sending her into a wall, and she was out of it, and, I think I heard a few of her ribs break too. Then, we continued on our way, our pace picking up slightly.

"Moony, do you remember the spell?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, nodding. "Of course I do, Hathor."

"Alright." I said, stopping outside a door. It must've been similar to the Room of Requirement, but Snape had been a bit of an idiot, leaving it there in the open, able to be accessed.

"Be prepared. Severus is a good dueller." Remus said.

My wand was already in my hand, and I stuffed the map in my pocket, so I wouldn't have to worry about it in a fight. Remus was the first one to go through the door and down the winding staircase, his wand drawn, knowing that he'd be the best one to keep Snape occupied. But, I knew, that if (and when) it came to a fight, while Remus was firing spells, Victor would most probably take Snape out, quickly, and efficiently.

I heard Snape talking, and my forehead furrowed. "Is he _reading_ to her?" I whispered.

"Yes he is." Remus said.

"Right." I said, thoroughly freaked out. Why would the greasy git be reading to my mother?

"Hello, Severus." Remus said, as we stepped into the room.

Snape stood up, and whirled round his wand in his right hand, a book in his left. Mum was on a stone bench behind him.

"Lupin." He sneered. "How did you find this room?"

"That doesn't matter." I growled. "But you are going to put down your wand, and step away from my mother. Then, we're going to wake her up, and leave."

"Just as arrogant as your father, Potter." Snape sneered at me.

Victor's low growl cut him off from saying anything else. "If you value your life, do as my granddaughter says. You're lucky I haven't just killed you outright for keeping my daughter prisoner."

Snape opened his mouth to say something else, when Draco cut him off. "Just step aside."

Snape's eyes widened when he saw Draco. "Draco, what are you doing here? Do you have any idea what this means for you when coupled with your earlier actions?"

"Yeah he knows." Blaise said. "And so do I. But we won't bow and scrape to a mad man. And we won't do the bidding of an old goat, either. Just make this easier on yourself, Professor."

"Sweet Merlin." Remus said. "Dumbledore promised you Lily, didn't he? When this is over, when the war is done, he said you could have her, didn't he?"

"He offered her like a piece of meat?" Logan asked, a growl lacing his tone.

"Yes, he did." Snape said. "The moment that both the Dark Lord, and Potter were dead."

That was the moment Victor lost it. He moved so quickly, that Snape had no chance to stop him. Victor's claws made short work of the potions master, his throat being slashed, as well as snapped.

"Well, that took care of that." Logan said, pulling out, and lighting a cigar.

I pulled out the map. "Right, the way out is still clear. No one's even close, yet." I said. "Now, Remus."

Remus was beside mum in a heartbeat, waving his wand over her, and muttering the enchantment to reverse the enchanted sleep. When he stopped, mum began to stir.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! What do you think?**


End file.
